


Work Hard, Play Harder

by wickedgal08



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/pseuds/wickedgal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah helps Elena study for school, but it isn't long before studying is no longer on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hard, Play Harder

"This is all wrong," Rebekah sighs, glancing at the plethora of text books lining Elena's bed.

"How so?"

Rebekah props herself up on her elbow and gives her a scathing look.

"I lived history. Hell, my brothers and I made it on some occasions. These so-called "facts" these books list are wrong."

"Yeah, well, some of us have only these books to go by, not memories," Elena teases, tossing a book in her direction.

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"History tells us the brutality of the past, but it skips so much of it, it might as well have been censored... in fact, a good proportion of it probably was."

"I thought you came here to help me study, not lecture me on the inadequacy of my textbooks," Elena scolds playfully, her eyes skimming over the see through top and loose fitting jeans Rebekah seems to have adorned.

"Eyes up here." Rebekah clicks her fingers impatiently. "No playing until you start making progress. Your test scores from what I gathered are abysmal in this department, and if you're going to graduate, you need my help."

Elena looks mournfully at the essay questions she has to answer and then up at Rebekah.

"I hate you," she snaps churlishly, and then grabs a book with a sullen attitude that is a little arousing to Rebekah, who hides this fact under a scolding facade which aims to help Elena succeed academically.

Rebekah watches as Elena starts writing, her handwriting surprisingly scruffy for someone supposedly so uptight and organised. She notices she loops her Ys with an extra curl, dotting her Is with little hearts like she's back in the first grade, and it's surprisingly endearing. 

She'll occasionally peer over as Elena writes, making tutting noises when she's making an invalid point and/or mistake, but other than that she's vaguely surprised by how well Elena does in surmising history succinctly and, more importantly, accurately.

Eventually, after history is completed, they move on to French, which Elena admits to struggling in. 

"You know my favourite part of language classes?" Rebekah suddenly turns coy, twisting a curl of blonde hair around a perfectly manicured finger. "The oral exam."

If Elena had been a guy, her arousal would've been very noticeable as those three words take their effect, but luckily Rebekah's learned to read her. She notices the flushed quality to her skin, the way she tugs nervously at her hair as if to quell a great urge, the way she oh-so-subtly crosses her legs, like doing so eradicates suspicion of arousal when it in fact does quite the opposite.

"Stop it," she commands in a low voice. "I have to ace my exams to graduate."

"You're quite right," Rebekah agrees, sitting up, enjoying the uncomfortable look on Elena's face. "Carry on."

Elena attempts to delve back into the world of academical study, saying certain phrases aloud only for Rebekah to parrot them back to her effortlessly, correcting her audible mistakes and giving her tips on how to accentuate certain words for effective delivery. 

She can't recall when things started to heat up exactly, only that it hadn't taken very long for the books to fall onto the floor, Elena flipped onto her back, Rebekah's fangs protruding from her gums, the two of them kissing fiercely, the occasional French word slipping from their tongues, as if in some desperate way they're trying to merge both studying with playtime.

"Elena," Rebekah purrs, her head sandwiched between Elena's thighs, glancing up with glowing eyes, a coy smile dripping with red, faint smears of blood tinging the corners of her mouth. 

"Yes?" Elena means to ask, but somehow it comes out as a scream as Rebekah's tongue takes a trip south of its last vacation spot. 

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

Elena rolls her eyes, but again the original intention of the action is lost as Rebekah works her magic, coaxing out nonsensical sounds from her lips, some French worked in there haphazardly.

"Cheesiest French line ever," Elena gasps out. "I'm sure you've never used that in real life, did you?"

Rebekah scoffs. "Please, give me some credit, Elena." She smiles teasingly. "I just always wanted to use that line on someone, and we both know what your answer is anyway."

"And what is my answer?" Elena asks, threading her hands through Rebekah's hair to guide her movements, tugging harshly when pain and pleasure sweetly combine to form this out-of-this-world sensation she's come to expect from these weekly study sessions. 

"Oui," Rebekah responds cheekily. "Toujours oui."

"C'est vrai," Elena replies unabashedly. 

And suddenly French becomes Rebekah's favourite language of all time.


End file.
